Mending Hearts
by HieiLover2004
Summary: Hiei has agreed to be mated with Mukuro. Problem is he loves Kurama and their together. Mukuro tells Kurama the news not knowing Kurama is with Hiei. KxH? KxOC? Yaoi!
1. I'm home sort of

**Ok, I'm back! I have no excuse to give as to why I didn't write this sooner. I think part of it was because I was lazy and would rather watch anime then write. That's not an excuse though. Ok, here we go, after a long, long, long vacation.**

**Chapter 1:**

I'm home… sort of

A shirt landed on the floor then another and another. Then a pair of shorts and a school uniform went next. Eyes flickered to the bed when the shorts hit the wall kind of hard. The person on the bed didn't move and there was a sigh form the other.

Kurama was packing his things he brought with him to Makai four months ago. He was living in one of his old dens. Hiei would often visit him. In fact, that's why he had moved there. He wanted to be closer to Hiei, and Hiei wanted to be closer to him, or so he thought.

Throwing the clothes into a bag he tossed the bag out of the den. Then he turned and went to the bedside. Opening the door of the bedside table he pulled out paper and pen. Kurama had to close his eyes for a moment to collect himself. When he opened his eyes he was able to write a brief letter to Hiei. He just hoped that Hiei would understand.

With a heavy heart Kurama headed out of the den.

Kurama looked around at all the things he would miss: the plants, the trees, the pond, and the den. There was so much he was leaving once again. Things didn't work out the way he thought they would. Hiei knew what he wanted and Kurama was not one of them. So, he was leaving.

Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tears came to his eyes and he caught the sent of Hiei, just inside of the den. He was sleeping soundly, not knowing that he would wake up alone. Kurama picked up his bag and turned back to the den. Feeling like crying again, Kurama turned to what he now called home and walked away.

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Yusuke walked into the park at almost noon. Seeing that there weren't many people he headed back into the forest behind it. Kurama had called him earlier that morning and said that he was coming back for a bit. That he missed spending time with everyone.

Yusuke knew there was more to it but didn't press for answers over the phone. He was going to corner Kurama some other way. Get him to fess up face to face. Seeing the portal he was heading for he started wondering why Kurama never mentioned Hiei.

Of all demons not to mention, Kurama never spoke Hiei's name. Usually you couldn't get Kurama to _stop_ talking about Hiei, now he won't _mention_ Hiei. 'Damn, I hope their both okay.' Yusuke thought. He stopped at the portal and looked back at his watch. He had a couple more minutes to spare.

'What happened there? I hope nothing bad happened to Hiei.' Yusuke thought looking at the portal. He was about to go see for himself but didn't want to miss Kurama. 'Maybe I could stand right outside in Makai. I wouldn't miss him that way.' Yusuke looked around to make sure no one was around then stepped through the portal.

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Kurama couldn't get a hold on his emotions. He was near the portal but knowing that Yusuke was just on the other side he stayed where he was. He could see the portal but it looked blurry because of all the tears he had cried.

When Yusuke came though the portal he didn't know. He had his face covered and was trying to calm himself down. 'This was Hiei's choice, I should be happy for him.' Kurama tried convincing himself. "Hey Kurama…. Oh." Yusuke said coming to stand next to him.

Kurama jumped back and stared wide-eyed at Yusuke. "H-Hello Yusuke." Kurama's voice cracked. Yusuke was surprised too, he never saw Kurama this upset. "What the hell happened to you?" Yusuke asked stepping closer to Kurama.

"Not now Yusuke. Later please. We have to leave right now." Kurama said moving towards the portal. Knowing Kurama wouldn't talk until he was ready to Yusuke followed behind. "Where's Hiei? He's not hurt is he?" Yusuke asked watching Kurama closely.

He saw Kurama stiffen before he answered, "He's fine. He has _business _to take care of." Kurama sneered. Yusuke said no more about the subject. Obviously, Hiei was being an ass again.

They walked through Ningenkai Kurama slightly ahead of Yusuke. Kurama hadn't said anything after that. Yusuke was more confused then ever though. He thought…. _Knew_ that Kurama and Hiei were in love. He knew what it was like to love; he also knew the pain that went with it.

Something happened that caused Kurama to lose his mind. To go over the deep end and Yusuke was determined to get it out of him. Or he could beat it out of Hiei. He grinned liking the sounds of that better. "Hey Kurama? Where do you plan on living? You sold your apartment when you…" Yusuke left the rest hanging. Kurama knew what he meant, and Yusuke didn't want to anger him anymore.

"I can move back in with my mother. She won't mind." Kurama said emotionlessly. Yusuke knew that there would be trouble. And Hiei was smack dab in the middle of it all. Which reminded him, 'Where was Hiei?'

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Hiei woke up a couple hours later. "Kurama?" He called barely awake. When there was no response he sat up quickly looking around. He caught site of the note, "Oh no." Hiei groaned grabbing it.

Hiei

_This is the hardest thing for me to say but you left me no choice. Goodbye Hiei and I hope you can be happy with Mukuro. I know I wasn't suppose to know but when I heard the news…_

_I love you so much Hiei. I wish things turned out differently and I hope you can understand. I understand that Mukuro and your power are most important to you. I just hope you can understand that leaving you is my only power for this._

_I love you Hiei,_

_Kurama_

Hiei glared at the words before crumpling the note and throwing it across the den. How had Kurama found out? Who told him? He thought of Kurama's words again and jumped naked from the bed.

Mukuro.

She did this. She told Kurama because she didn't know they were together. Hiei punched a hole into the wall of the den. "DAMN HER!" He yelled angrily before sorrow drowned him. Getting dressed he thought of the pain Kurama had to be in.

He had to of known for almost a week, possibly longer. Why didn't he say something? He was hurting all that time though and Hiei didn't notice. Now he berated himself. 'I'm such an idiot I should have noticed. Damn it!' He thought getting mad all over again.

He grabbed the note off the floor, opened it and folded it neatly before putting it into his pocket. Then he marched over and put on his boots. Standing he grabbed his cloak and stocked out of the den.

Even though he knew that Mukuro was in a meeting he knew he had to confront her about this now. He also wanted to confront her before he could calm down any; he wanted to face her as he was: Pissed and ready to attack.

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Until Kurama could calm himself and stop crying Yusuke offered for him to stay at his place. Now, Kurama was lying on Yusuke's bed, falling in and out of conscience. Yusuke was in his living room talking quietly to Kuwabara on the phone.

"He's a mess Kuwabara. I'm ready to just go to Makai and kill Hiei myself. I mean, what did he do to Kurama?" Yusuke whispered into the phone. "I don't know Urameshi but I'm sure they'll work it out themselves. There a lot older then us." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke had called him and told him that Kurama was back without Hiei. On top of that, Yusuke couldn't get Kurama to stop crying. He had even less of an idea of what happened then Yusuke did. Kuwabara sighed when Yusuke didn't say anything.

"Look, how about I come over I in about an hour. I have homework to finish before Shizuru bites my head off." Kuwabara said sighing again. Yusuke agreed, maybe with Kuwabara there too Kurama would come around and come out of his room.

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Kurama on the other hand had heard everything Yusuke said. He figured Kuwabara would be coming over. He just wanted to be out of there before Yusuke came to check on him or Kuwabara showed up.


	2. The Reason

Thanks for all the great reviews. I see that everyone is enjoying it. I'm sorry, I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but I've been looking for a job, an apartment and trying to get into classes all at the same time. I now have a part-time job, and got into classes so I should be updated faster.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

**The Reason**

Hiei hissed as the nurse dabbed at his wounds. He had a couple bad ones and so a nurse was summoned to heal them. "I'm sorry Lord Hiei. I'm trying not to make it hurt." The nurse apologized. Hiei shrugged, it was his fault anyways, he let his guard down.

Yesterday, Hiei interrupted Mukuro's meeting by busting down the door. When Mukuro went to ask her heir what he was doing, he was already in her face. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Mukuro's guards grabbed at Hiei but with a single flare of his energy they backed off.

"What did you say to Kurama?" His voice ice cold. Mukuro was confused, what did she said to Kurama that would make Hiei mad at her? "I don't know what you're talking about Hiei. I have told Kurama many things." She said to her defense.

It didn't help.

Hiei growled and pressed her further into the wall. "Don't you _dare_ act like you don't know! You told him we were to be mated! Why did you tell him?" Mukuro was still a little confused but she at least knew why he was mad…. Sort of.

Mukuro knew she needed to clam him down before he killed her. "Please Hiei, let me go and I will explain everything." She kept eye contact with him and Hiei slowly released her. When Hiei let her go she collapsed to the ground. Her guards came back over to help her.

"I'm fine, leave us be." Mukuro said standing. The guards slowly left the meeting hall. After they were gone Mukuro sat down in the head chair. "All I told Kurama was that you had agreed to be mated to me. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, unless you were keeping something from me?" Mukuro glanced at Hiei.

Ignoring the answer she wanted Hiei kept on ranting. "Mukuro I told you that I had to tell him. That means _don't say anything._ Obviously, you didn't understand and now he left." Mukuro glared up at him, "Why? What are you hiding Hiei?" She stared at him watching him as he looked away almost… nervously?

"Well?" Mukuro was pressing for an answer. She wasn't about to let him get away with not answering. Whatever his answer it had a whole lot to do with not telling Kurama. "I was…." Hiei paused there trying to figure out a way to word it.

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Even with Kuwabara there Kurama wouldn't come out. They sat in the living room just talking, like Kurama wasn't there. They hoped it would be enough to get Kurama to come out. Apparently it wasn't. "Maybe we should check on him." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara opened the bedroom door to find the room empty. "He's gone." Yusuke said already getting pissed. Kuwabara looked around the room but Kurama left no evidence that he was even in the room. "Where'd he go?" Kuwabara asked looking towards Yusuke.

"Probably someplace he feels safe. And I have a bad feeling that the place he's going Hiei could easily find." Yusuke said. "Can't he find this place easily too?" Kuwabara asked confused. Yusuke was getting on his shoes and grabbing a jacket, "Yea, but at least he had us as a protection."

When it sunk in Kuwabara was rushing to get his shoes on to. They both ran from Yusuke's to find their friend before Hiei did. "What if we run into shorty?" Kuwabara asked as they ran out of town. Yusuke shrugged, he couldn't worry about that now. He'd have to worry about that if they ran into him.

They've been running around for about 20 minutes but they felt like they were running in circles. Kuwabara stopped and sat down on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Come on Kuwabara, we can't rest yet." Yusuke said also breathing hard. "You two are pathetic." Hiei said landing in front of them.

"Told you Urameshi." Kuwabara said jabbing his hand towards Hiei. Hiei ignored him, "What the hell are you two doing out here?" Obviously the question was meant for Yusuke. When he didn't get an answer, Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, "Well?"

Neither of them would answer him. "Baka. I came to see if you've seen Kurama. I have to talk to him. There's been a misunderstanding." Hiei said not looking at them. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then at Hiei.

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Kurama took a deep breath and smiled slightly. 'I sure hope they don't find me here.' He thought looking up at the night's sky. He was laying on a small hill in Makai. There was nothing around him but more hills. He had a den about six miles from where he was laying.

Knowing that Yusuke and Kuwabara were going to look for him he had to find a place that was rarely used. He hoped that they would not tell Hiei that he was 'missing.' He knew if that happened then Hiei would look too. Hiei would have very little trouble finding him.

'This is all Hieis' fault anyways. Who does he think he is? He said that he loved me, why go too Mukuro?' Kurama asked himself. He smacked himself on the forehead and closed his eyes. He listened carefully to the sounds around him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He woke up a while later. It was pitch black now only a small glow from the quarter moon and the stars. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and pulled a couple leaves from his hair. Slowly he stood, feeling awfully tired. 'I better hurry to the den.' He thought and shook his head to clear it.

Arriving at his den about twenty minutes later he scanned the area. Not sensing any demons he walked up to the den. The brush parted slightly for him to enter. Once he was all the way into the den the brush covered the entrance, hiding the den once more. A few candlelights lit as well as Kurama walked over to the bed against the right wall.

He took off his shirt and shoes and climbed under the covers. As the lights went out around him so did he.


	3. Search and Rescue?

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I don't really know where I'm going with this anymore, just trying what comes to mind so I'll be just as surprised as you are. Let's begin!

**Chapter 3:**

**Search and Rescue?**

Mukuro left the meeting hall when everyone tried coming back in. "Lady Mukuro, the meeting…" One of the demons started to question then stopped when she glared at him. "This meeting is over for today. I have other important business to attend to." She said and continued to walk away.

She knew Hiei was hiding something from her but not…. _That._ She could remember just what he said to her. _"I was hiding the fact that I was with Kurama. I love him." _ Mukuro shook her head trying not to think about it. He lied to her for a couple _years_ about this. Now, Hiei is blaming _her_ for it. It didn't make since to her.

Walking into her office she noticed a folder on her desk. "What now?" She mumbled irritated. Whatever it was, she figured it could wait. A guard walked past then stopped and turned around when he saw her in her office. "Lady Mukuro, the folder is from Lord Hiei. He said it was urgent." The guard said bowing respectfully.

She looked at the folder debated on whether or not to open it. Realizing that the guard was waiting she opened the folder. On the top of the papers there was a brief note that said that Kurama was missing. It also said that Hiei would be out for a bit to find him.

Pushing the letter aside she realized that the other papers were from Reikai. The name on the papers surprised her though. She expected them to be Kurama's since he was missing. Instead they were Hiei's. No explanation was necessary. Hiei was going to find Kurama, even if it cost him his life.

Angry and hurt she slammed her fists onto the desk and glared at the guard. "If Hiei gets anywhere near our grounds have him captured at once. Throw him into a cell downstairs and get me at once. Do you understand?" She growled. The guard asked no questions, "Of course Lady Mukuro." He bowed and left the office quickly to tell the other guards.

"Don't think you've won Hiei. I will make sure that _your_ fox will pay for what he did to you. No one takes me heir and future mate from me." Mukuro growled heading out of her office. She was ready to go look for Hiei herself.

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei searched around Ningenkai the whole night and didn't find any evidence as to where Kurama was. Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted to give up as the sun rose higher in the sky. Hiei, however, was ready to go search somewhere else.

"Give it a rest for a bit Hiei. We'll find him in a few hours after we all get some shuteye. You can crash at my place." Yusuke said. Hiei glared at him, "Then go do that. I'm not sleeping till I know Kurama is safe." Hiei disappeared.

Hiei ran as fast as he could to get away from them. He was not interested in stopping his search for his fox. He just hoped if he found him that Kurama would listen to him. He slowed down as he arrived back in the part of town Kurama lived in. 'Where would he go?' Hiei wondered.

He knew if he checked in Makai he would have to avoid Mukuro's at all costs. After what he sent to her office he knew that she would have every guard watching for him. Where else could he go? He could see if Yomi has seen him. Turning for the park he increased his speed again.

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Yomi sighed and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He thought of the pile of work on his desk that he hadn't gotten to yet. He should be in there doing that work; instead he was down the hall now standing on the balcony.

As he stood there he could hear commotion going on downstairs. Walking off the balcony and threw his room. As he reached the doorway Yuta came down the hall. "Ah, Lord Yomi." He said when he saw Yomi coming out of his room. "What is it Yuta?" He asked curious as to what was going on downstairs.

"Lord Hiei is here. He is wondering if you have seen Lord Kurama." Yuta said. That little thing made Yomi froze where he was standing. Hiei was looking for Kurama? That would mean that Kurama went missing. "Send him up to my office. I would like to speak to him." Yomi said and headed to his office.

"Right away My Lord." Yuta said and headed back downstairs to get Hiei. Hiei came marching up the stairs right behind Yuta. Yuta was walking faster then usual because Hiei looked like he was going to take his head off. Yuta walked into Yomi's office and stepped to the side as Hiei marched in.

"Hiei, I heard you were looking for Kurama." Yomi said ignoring the obvious irritation from Hiei. "If you know where he is just tell me. If you don't I'm out of here." Hiei growled. He wasted enough time just trying to get in here. Now, Yomi is talking to him like he has all friggin' day.

"All I want to know is where Kurama is." Hiei said after Yomi didn't say anything. Yomi studied Hiei's energy and the vibe he got from him. Obviously, Hiei was upset but what Yomi couldn't figure out is why Hiei also seemed sad. "He is around." Yomi said lying.

Hiei turned and headed for the door. He sure wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Yomi. "He was last seen around the mountains in the northern region. I had someone go check but the place was deserted. Besides that I'm not sure." Yomi said making Hiei stop.

Hiei decided to check out the place Yomi had told him about. Even though Yomi's guards couldn't find anything as to where he was headed Hiei hoped that maybe he could. As he reached the mountains he started to scan the area.

Hiei spend the next six hours scanning the mountains before he found what looked like a Yoko's den. With a little smirk he tried figuring out how much it had been used. Walking up closer to it the brush moved aside for him. He smirked wider, so Kurama hasn't told his plants to attack him.

Entering the Yoko's den he could tell it had used recently. The sent of Kurama was fresh, not even an hour old. Suddenly feeling really tired Hiei went over to the bed that Kurama used. He took off all his clothes and climbed in naked under the covers. As Kurama's sent surrounded him he drifted off to sleep.

**--LINE BREAK—NOT WORKING—**

Kurama returned to the den by dusk. He knew that Yomi's guards were there earlier and escaped, covering his trail. He hoped that none of them stayed around. As he approached his den he caught Hiei's sent. 'Damn it, that was fast.' Kurama thought.

Not wanting to come face to face with Hiei yet, Kurama turned and escaped once again. He hoped that he could get far enough away before Hiei caught his sent outside the den. 'How far do I go?' He thought as he ran. 'Where do I go?' Hiei knew where many of his dens where.

Was he safe in any of them or none at all? He saw the river he usually jumped over coming. When he reached it he ran through it hoping it would confuse his sent in the area. He could not have Hiei following him again and finding him. Sense he found him so quickly Kurama knew he made a slip.

All Kurama did was run, it felt like forever to him. He scanned the area for a safe place to stay for the night. There was a cave about a mile from him that promised him safety. Running for the cave he hope he could make it before Hiei, if he even knew he was there.


	4. Where are you?

Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm not sure if Hiei should find Kurama yet so I'll leave it up to all of you. Let me know if Hiei should find Kurama or not yet. He'll have to at some point to make this story work, of course. Just how soon is soon enough though?

Oh and another thing, my Internet has been going on and off so if I post some chapters later then others that is why. Either that or I some times get lost in my own stories and have to catch back up with myself.

Chapter 4:

Where are you?

Hiei had felt a presence outside the den for only a second before it disappeared. That's all it took though for Hiei to know it was Kurama. Cursing Hiei quickly got up, dressed and left the den. By the time he got outside Kurama was long gone.

Hiei cursed again and took off after Kurama's sent. He hoped that he could catch up to Kurama somehow, someway. He followed Kurama's sent a long ways before his sent mixed with the stream. Panic swept through Hiei and he jumped over trying to catch Kurama's sent again.

Kurama was right, of course. With his sent mixed with the stream water it slowed Hiei down. He thought that maybe Kurama was swept away with the current. He might also be hurt. Hiei went from panicked to angry when he realized that Kurama's sent picked back up.

Hiei ran as fast as he could to get Kurama. When Kurama's sent started going all around the hills and mountains he knew that Kurama didn't know where to go. Hiei eventually stopped, he felt like he was running around in circles. He had to slow down and making sure he is following Kurama's trail, not running in circles.

**--Stupid Line Break---**

Yomi shook his head after Hiei left. 'I sure hope that Kurama is prepared to face an angry fire demons because Hiei is pissed.' Yomi thought smirking at the thought. Now that he thought about it, Kurama is obviously mad at Hiei, this might work to his advantage to get Kurama for himself.

Ok, so maybe not for himself, but he might get his second in command back. "Lord Yomi, why do you look glad that Lord Hiei is going after Lord Kurama?" Yuta asked. When Yomi only left his office Yuta was left confused.

Yomi walked downstairs and a guard came over immediately. "My Lord, Lord Mukuro wishes to speak with you." Yomi turned towards the guard, "Why am I just being told?" The guard paled slightly but didn't waver, "She has only just arrived." This surprised Yomi, Mukuro showed up there? It must be something very important.

"What are you standing there for? Bring her over." Yomi growled. Yomi starting mumbling about useless guards and having to do stuff himself when Mukuro walked up in front of him. "Ah, Hello Mukuro, this is a surprise. What do I owe this pleasure?" Yomi greeted.

**--Stupid Line Break---**

Yusuke and Kuwabara headed up to the temple to talk with Yukina. "How can this help?" Kuwabara asked as the rode the train. "Yukina might be able to tell us where Hiei is." Yusuke said rolling his eyes. He explained to Kuwabara about how since Hiei and Yukina are twins, they share a connection.

Kuwabara shuddered as they got off the train. They still had to walk a couple miles to the temple but neither man minded. "I can't believe they're twins, I mean the only thing that looks alike is their eye color." Kuwabara said shuddering again. Yusuke rolled his eyes trying to ignore him.

As they walked the stairs to the temple Kuwabara seemed like he was back to his old self again. He was practically jumping up the stairs to see Yukina. Yusuke ran past Kuwabara and started laughing when he reached the top. "Come on Kuwabara, you better hurry up." Yusuke laughed running to the temple.

Kuwabara ran into the temple after Yusuke. "Urameshi! Where'd you go?" Kuwabara yelled. A light laugh came from his right, "Yusuke's in the kitchen Kazuma. Come join us." Kuwabara grinned and followed Yukina. "Is your cooking what smells so good in here?" Kuwabara asked walking behind Yukina into the kitchen. "Yes. Thank you."

"So, Yukina, any idea where Hiei went?" Yusuke asked sitting at the table. Yukina came over with some dishes and laid them out on the table. "He actually came by and said that he would be away for a bit. Something to do with Kurama disappearing, I suppose. He said that you and Kazuma would be here soon to protect me while he was away.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, "I guess he assumed that we would came here wondering where he went and would stay to protect you." Yusuke paused thinking it over, "How about this, Kuwabara can stay and protect you for a bit while I go find Hiei or Kurama and find out what is going on."

Kuwabara was helping Yukina get the food to the table so they could all eat. "I wouldn't mind staying here with Yukina. But what if you can't find them? Hiei's so fast that it's hard to stay up with him and Kurama and hide himself pretty well." Kuwabara said. He didn't want Yusuke ending up getting lost or something.

Yusuke shrugged, "I'm not that worried. Besides, I can always just go to Toushin and find out anything else that might come up. Mukuro and Yomi might have some information too. I can always talk with them as well."

Kuwabara and Yukina sat down to eat and Yusuke had already served himself. "This is really good Yukina, thanks." Yusuke said shoveling his portion into his mouth.

**--Stupid Line Break---**

As he said, Yusuke headed off to Toushin after his meal with Yukina and Kuwabara. They both well him well and good luck. He figured he should go to Toushin first to see if they had heard anything. Then he was going to check with Yomi and Mukuro after that.

As he arrived at Toushin, one of the guards bowed then cleared his throat. "What is it?" Yusuke asked, maybe it had something to do with Hiei or Kurama. "Lord Yusuke, Lady Mukuro and Lord Yomi are here. They are in Hokushin's office speaking with him.

Yusuke ran into the castle and called thanks over his shoulder. He ran full speed to the office and burst through the door when he got there. "What's going on?" He asked seriously, he had no time to play around.

"You must know that when Kurama went missing Hiei went after him." Mukuro said, and Yusuke nodded. "Well, he turned in his papers to go after Kurama." Yusuke was confused. "Paper, what papers? Did you resign, is that it?"

Yomi cleared his throat. "What Mukuro means is that Hiei didn't resign. The papers she is referring to are the ones from spirit world. We do not know how he got them." Yusuke was wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open.

"You mean…. Hiei might _die_ doing this?" Yusuke asked looking between Mukuro and Yomi. They both nodded but only Mukuro spoke. "That's what we believe he means by this. He left no other note and didn't say anymore. The papers were put on my desk by Hiei."

Yusuke slammed his fists onto the desk so hard the wood split in two under them. "DAMN IT!" Mukuro, Yomi and Hokushin sat there quietly waiting to see what his next move was.


	5. Questions and Reasoning

Sorry about the wait. I promise to try and get the next one out faster. I got a little lost with this chapter. It took me a couple days to write and I hope it came out all right. I also made it a little longer then the others. I hope I can make these chapters longer but it's a little difficult for me.

I also didn't get many reviews for last chapter so I hope I'm not losing my touch on writing. Is my writing that bad now? Another thing, since I can't get the line breaks to work; I am not writing in where/who in the story it goes to.

Chapter 5:

Questions and Reasoning

Koenma was talking with Ami when Yusuke busted through the door. Ami moved back and pressed herself against the wall. Yusuke looked like he was about to murder everyone, or maybe just Koenma. "What do I owe this pleasure Yusuke?" Koenma asked looking over at Yusuke for the first time.

Koenma sunk back into his chair, "Umm… Yusuke?" Yusuke said nothing as he walked up to Koenma's desk. Placing his hands firmly on the desk Yusuke leaned in close to him, "How the hell did Hiei get his folder from you?" His voice was low and deadly firm. Koenma didn't understand.

"No one has come for their papers. Besides, I would not of let Hiei, of all people, take it out of this office." Koenma said not understanding. Yusuke slammed Hiei's folder onto the desk and screamed. "THEN WHAT IS THIS?" Koenma's eyes bugged out of his head, "Where did you get that from?"

Yusuke only said one thing, "I got it from Mukuro, who got it from Hiei." Yusuke left the office.

**--HIEI—**

By mid-afternoon Hiei was able to find Kurama. Now that it was reaching nightfall Kurama still didn't realize Hiei was following from a safe distance. When Kurama would of slipped into one of his dens Hiei pushing him inside as the vines closed the entrance once more.

"H-Hiei? H-How did you find me?" Kurama asked getting worried. Hiei was blocking the entrance, though he could easily use his plants, Hiei would know. Truly worried about what was going to happen he wished he had told at least Yusuke where to find him.

Hiei slowly headed towards Kurama and Kurama backed up. Hiei smirked when Kurama almost fell because he bumped into a table. "Hiei, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I was upset and… hfm." Kurama fell over a nightstand and onto the bed. Hiei advanced on him slowly.

"Why are you apologizing Kurama? You silly fox I should be the one apologizing to you." Hiei said and stopped as he reached the foot of the bed. Kurama had crawled up the bed so he was sitting up with the pillows. Kurama's frightened face softened a bit as he looked up at Hiei.

**--MUKURO AND YOMI­­—**

Mukuro smirked as Yusuke left. She knew what he planned on doing, especially since he took Hiei's folder with him. Yomi had smiled because Yusuke was so mad that he was throwing his ki around the place. It was so much that it sent the maids and guards scurrying out of his way.

"How about a drink at my place?" Mukuro asked Yomi. Yomi agreed seeing that there would be news coming soon anyways. When they arrived back in Alaric the guards bowed as they walked through the main entrance. A maid was also waiting for them when they entered the castle.

"Please gets drinks for Lord Yomi and myself. We'll be in the first meeting room." Mukuro said to her. "Of course, Mi' Lady right away." She bowed and hurried off. Mukuro turned to Yomi, "This way."

Mukuro and Yomi talked for a couple hours about different things that have changed in Makai when a guard came over. "Lady Mukuro, Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama have been found." Mukuro looked over to see the Captain standing next to her. "Where is he Captain Twan?" She asked standing. Yomi stood as well wondering about Kurama.

Captain Twan seemed to hesitate for a moment. "We don't have all day Captain." Mukuro hissed ready to go strangle Hiei. "Both of them have been spotted headed this way Mi' Lady. Lord Kurama seems to be resisting Lord Hiei though." Captain Twan didn't look at Mukuro or Yomi at the last part.

Mukuro and Yomi were standing outside the castle when Hiei and Kurama came into view. They both paused then continued to walk up to the castle. As they got closer Mukuro noticed they were holding hands. Mukuro spoke first when they were in earshot. "Your lucky I'm not going to kill you for this Hiei. Get that Yoko out of here as well."

Yomi spoke before Hiei could say anything. "Kurama is going to stay with me while you and Mukuro talk." Obviously he was talking to Hiei but Kurama spoke next. "I am not leaving Hiei alone with Mukuro and Hiei will not leave me alone with you. You two will just have to get over it." Kurama was not in the mood for their games.

He wanted to talk with Hiei but he hadn't been able to get Hiei to explain anything. Just kept saying that there was a misunderstanding and he had to get to Mukuro. Kurama, of course, was… is just a little mad because of that.

Hiei still had a hold of Kurama's hand and pulled him inside. Captain Twan blocked Hiei from entering the main castle though. "What do you think you're doing Captain? Move out of my way." Hiei growled. He was not happy about being blocked. "Mukuro wants to speak with you My Lord. Hear her out and I can let only you pass." Captain Twan said.

Hiei had no choice but to listen to Mukuro. "You will do as I said. Kurama is not going to stop it from happening this way anymore then you will Hiei. Now, Kurama go with Yomi, Hiei, Captain Twan will take you to my office." Hiei turned to face Kurama. "We'll do this her way for now. It won't take long alright?" Hiei pulled Kurama down for a kiss.

Yomi reached out and pulled Kurama away from Hiei. "I love you Dragon." Kurama whispered as Yomi tugged on his arm. Mukuro stepped in front of Hiei so he lost sight of his fox. "Now, get to my office. I will be there shortly. I have something to do first; something you made get interrupted."

**--MUKURO'S OFFICE—**

Captain Twan made sure Hiei was in Mukuro's office before he walked in. He leaned against the wall next to the door and kept his eyes on Hiei. There was a window right behind the desk and he knew how easily Hiei could get out it, and how fast.

Hiei sat in one of the two chairs in front of Mukuro's desk. He was wondering about what she had to do. Far as he knew, today was her day to meet with the people and talk to them about any issues or problems going on.

That's when he figured it out. Mukuro knew that he was coming back that's why she was waiting. Also, Mukuro had Kurama go with Yomi. Kurama only went with Yomi when there was a problem going on that involved Ningenkai. So, Mukuro wanted to split the two of them up so she could….

Mukuro walked into her office and sat behind her desk. "You already know why you're here. I can tell from the look on your face that you figured it out already. I will tell you why." Hiei had to bite his lip to keep from not speaking. "Good, you're willing to listen." Mukuro grinned and waved the Captain out of the office.

Once he left she leaned towards Hiei. "There is no way you're getting out of this Hiei. If we do not mate tonight then you will be forced to resign your position as my heir. Along with that after out mating you are not to speak to Kurama unless he comes here for meetings with Yomi."

Hiei stood up so fast the chair he was sitting in hit the floor with a loud _thump._ Captain Twan and four other top guards came into the room just in time to hear Hiei. "You cannot _force_ this upon me. I would rather resign as your heir then mate with someone like you."

"You have no right to tell me that I am not allowed to see Kurama. He is my fox and there is not a thing you can do about that. I already told you I would die for him then be with you and I mean it." Hiei was shouting at her so loudly that a few of the guards either backed up or winced away from him.

Hiei turned and disappeared from the office. Little did he know that Yomi was up to something that even Mukuro didn't know about? And it had something to do with his fox and the former spirit detective.


	6. Kurama’s Capture, Hiei’s Plan

Ok, first things first, I was not able to post this sooner because I lost my Internet. I moved again and it took a bit to get Internet. I am going to start writing chapter 7 after I'm done with this chapter so I can get it out faster since it took so long to get this posted.

I should have chapters out sooner then later now. Please enjoy this chapter because it mostly about Kurama, Hiei wont be in this chapter much but he'll have a big role next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews and I noticed more people are putting this story to their alerts. I thank you for that too, it's just as nice as seeing reviews.

Chapter 6:

Kurama's Capture, Hiei's Plan

When Yomi and Kurama reached Gandura Kurama pulled away from Yomi. Yomi had his arm around Kurama's shoulders so Kurama wont think about getting away. Now that they were at Gandura, Kurama was taking charge.

"What's wrong Kurama? You didn't mind when I touched you before." Yomi said reaching for Kurama once again. Kurama stepped back out of reach of his hand. "Before you weren't part of Mukuro's scheme to keep me and Hiei apart." Kurama hissed glaring at Yomi. Yomi pulled his arm back with surprise. He didn't realize that Kurama knew more then he gave him credit for.

"What's wrong Yomi? Surprised that I knew what you two were up too?" Kurama said smiling at Yomi's predicament. Kurama turned to leave when Yomi said nothing to his question. Kurama stopped however when the main gate was closed as he walked towards it. Yomi walked up and put his hand on Kurama's shoulder, "You're not going anywhere my friend. I suggest you get use to the idea of living with me."

Kurama flared his energy just enough to get Yomi to back slightly away. Kurama saw the four guards, who closed the gate, watching him nervously. After Kurama was last there when Yusuke announced the Tournament the demons in Yomi's territory watched what they said around him.

Some of the guards had seen him since then but not many have talked to him. "Don't act like you can push me around into anything you want. I will not be separated from Hiei for very long." Kurama said and walked towards the room he usually used when there.

Yomi let him go hoping that Kurama would cool down within the next couple days. That is how long him and Mukuro have planned for them to be together. She was working on getting Hiei to mate with her and he was going to get Kurama to court, if not, mate with him. He hoped that if Hiei and Mukuro were mated within the next couple days, Kurama would turn to him.

Of course, Kurama hadn't figured all this out yet. He wasn't exactly sure why he and Hiei had to be separated or why Yomi chose to let him stay at Gandura. Yomi knew that he had a human family to be with. He was also trying to figure out why he told Hiei he loved him. It wasn't going to change anything. Hiei is where he wants to be right now. This is what he planned on doing from the start. Then why did Hiei kiss him?

Realizing that the more he thought about it the more questions he got he tried not to think about it. Knowing he wouldn't allowed to be off grounds till Yomi said it was ok, Kurama slipped out the window of his room so Yomi wouldn't see him. He was just going to train a bit but Yomi would want to watch him and he couldn't have that.

Jumping out the window Kurama landed in the tree outside the window. Luckily the tree was thick and it's branches strong or Yomi would have been alerted by the noise. Kurama dropped down to the ground and waited a moment before taking off in a sprint. None of the guards seemed to notice as he slipped into the forest behind the castle.

Kurama knew that there weren't many guards at this border because it leads to a nomad's land, where Kurama was headed. A guard saw him coming and blocked his way. As Kurama got closer the guard moved. "Lord Kurama, we were not aware you were back. Please go on." The guard said and let him pass.

Kurama let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. When the guard blocked his way he thought for sure that Yomi had already contacted them. When he was let through he knew he only had minutes to escape. He smirked, like he was actually going to train. He thought he would need that as an excuse to what he was doing out there. He really wanted to get to Hiei, he had questions and Hiei had the answers.

Just as he cleared the field he heard the guards start coming after him. Hoping he had more time Kurama ran as fast as he could. He wasn't watching where he was running to very well; mainly looking back to see where the guards were. So when Yomi seemed to come out of nowhere Kurama collided with him.

Yomi grabbed a hold of Kurama and prevented them from falling to the ground. "Where do you think you were going Kurama?" Yomi asked keeping a hold of Kurama. "I was going to find a nice place to train. I know there is a place with lots of plants not to far from here and was going to check it out." Kurama lied easily. He kept his energy stable too so Yomi thought he was telling the truth. Yomi wasn't to be tricked by it though.

Yomi released Kurama only to have the guards get a hold of him. "Put him in the dungeon. I have to speak with Mukuro and her new mate, Hiei." Yomi said to the guards and he saw the hurt in Kurama's eyes at the mention of Hiei being Mukuro's mate. "Go on, I will be there in a couple hours." Yomi said and walked off.

--Kurama—

Kurama struggled, as he was lead back to Gandura. He knew what dungeon he would end up in and he had to do everything he could to get away before he got close to it. He had seen a demon in one of Yomi's dungeons before. It wasn't exactly a place to be liked, more like a place to be feared.

A couple more guards grabbed a hold of him making his struggles weaker. He couldn't get out of their hold without killing a few of them and that was something he wanted to avoid since he didn't want Yomi to be any madder at him when he returned. He was going to be mad enough since he tried to escape.

When they got into the castle, most the staff went running. Kurama was throwing around so much energy and the plants were going so crazy that they were trying to get out of the way. Captain Twan was in the front of the group, leading Kurama to the dungeon. Some looked at Kurama worried about what he did, others were worried about what was going to happen to him.

"Lord Yomi will be here soon, he is talking with Lady Mukuro at the moment. Only our strongest men are allowed down to the dungeons until Lord Yomi gets here, is that understood?" Captain Twan commanded everyone. Kurama had calmed down now that they were inside. He wouldn't look up at any of the eyes he knew were watching him.

When the door was opened to the stairs to the dungeon Kurama flinched. A couple of the guards holding him smirked. They enjoyed it more when the person knew what they were getting into and was afraid of it. Especially now, they were going to cage a fox. Something then haven't done in a while.

When the door closed behind them Kurama started to thrash about. The guards almost dropped him at first but then got a hold of him. "Wonder how long he'll last?" One of the guards said tightening his grin on Kurama's arm. "Not long, remember he's a fox. And he's going to be caged." The other laughed.

Kurama thrashed even more making the Captain yell at the guards. When they reached the stall Kurama would be staying in Kurama twisted and the guards let him go. The Captain didn't worry though because the door locked behind him and their wasn't any plant life near by.

They got a hold of him again and basically through him into the stall. "Just lock it up and leave him boys. Actually, Macro, you stay down here with him for now. If Yomi isn't back within the hour you'll switch with someone else." Captain Twan said to Macro. He looked at Kurama then went to grab a chair out of one of the empty stalls to sit in.

Kurama had fallen to the dirt floor and just lay there. The ground was damp and cold but he didn't move. His eyes were closed and his breath shallow. "You might as well move around somewhat, you'll be here a while." Macro said.

--Yomi—

When Yomi showed up at Gandura the guards out front immediately let him in and a maid led him to Mukuro. Mukuro was sitting at her desk looking over a few meaningless things waiting for Yomi. One of her guards had told her that he was coming to see her.

Not sure what to expect when he arrived she figured her office would be safest until she knew what he was there for. She just hoped it had something to do with Kurama. She knew she was about to get answers and questioned herself as the maid showed up outside her office. "Lady Mukuro, Lord Yomi has arrived." She bowed and moved out of the way. She bowed at Yomi as he walked in, then she closed the door and left them alone.

"Well, this is sudden. What do I owe you this time?" Mukuro questioned as Yomi sat down. Yomi got straight to the point knowing he couldn't be there long. He had to get back to Kurama and discuss some things with his guards. "How's the process going on your end?" He studied Mukuro's energy as she thought and answered his question. She seemed frustrated.

"He locked himself up in his room. No one dares get to close to his room anymore. The ones who tried at the beginning were burned to ashes. I lost about ten to twenty of my best men because they were determined to get Hiei out of his room." Mukuro paused to take a deep breath and keep her voice level. She didn't want too attracted unwanted attention from anyone near the office.

"How do you plan on getting him out of there. I had to lock Kurama up in my dungeon because he tried to escape this afternoon, that's why I am here now." Yomi said unashamed of what he did. The door the office fell to the floor with a thud. Mukuro and Yomi looked at the door to see Hiei standing there.

"I came out of my room at the perfect time I see." His voice deadly calm and he was only staring at Yomi. "Hiei, good you've come to your senses. It seems Kurama is getting out of hand for Yomi so we have to hurry and mate so Kurama can be with Yomi peacefully." Mukuro said like it was something very important. Hiei didn't even acknowledge Mukuro as he stepped into the office.

"You can't lock up my fox and expect me to not say anything about it. Besides, you cannot cage a fox. Do you know what they will do?" Hiei asked smirking. He knew what would happen, he had seen it a few times when he was younger. A caged fox was dangerous and not many could survive when they wanted to get lose.

Seeing that Yomi didn't plan on answering Hiei chuckled. "I hope your kingdom is built strong and your people can escape quickly or you'll have to start from scratch." Mukuro wasn't going to be ignored any longer. "HIEI! We have important business to attend to so…." She trailed off as the dragon on his arm started to smoke.


	7. Hiei's Decision

Sorry about the wait for this but I had to change it a bit for the next chapter to work. I will have the next chapter out by Saturday or Sunday, I promise. I know just what to write for the next chapter… oh and this chapter I left you all with a cliffy. ^.^

**Chapter 7:**

**Hiei's Decision**

Mukuro knew before Yomi what Hiei was doing. They both jumped up and backed away from Hiei at their first chance though. "Yomi, I would rather not kill you yet so you can leave. Mukuro, however, is going to die." Hiei said smirking. Yomi moved in front of Mukuro, "Think about this Hiei. You can't kill her. It would take to much work to make you ruler afterwards."

Hiei was going to take them both out if Yomi didn't move. "Come on Hiei, can't we talk this over?" Mukuro asked. There was no way Hiei was going to give into her. Yomi, knowing he could easily be killed as well, tried reasoning with Hiei. "How about you come with me?" Yomi asked.

This made Hiei pause, his arm stretched out in front of him, ready to aim. "Why?" He growled staring Yomi down. Yomi knew he had the key card and could get out of this with his life. "I'll bring you to Kurama. You want to know if he's alright, don't you?" Hiei wavered again, he wanted to see Kurama, make sure he was all right. But, could he trust Yomi? He had to take the chance. "If your lying to me or anyone hurt him, you and any one responsible is going to die." Hiei said lowering his arm.

Yomi turned to Mukuro, "Let me take him to Gandura for a bit. Let him cool down and see that Kurama is fine in my care. I'll bring him back here afterwards, deal?" Mukuro knew she didn't have any other choice that didn't involve her death. "Deal."

Hiei went with Yomi to Gandura and Mukuro started making some necessary arrangements. She had to make sure that if she gave the Kingdom over to Hiei, she would still have a piece of it. That meant tricking Hiei into mating with her.

Captain Twan came up to Yomi when he and Hiei arrived at Gandura. "My Lord, Macro is with Kurama at the moment. If you would follow me My Lord, I will bring you to them." Yomi motioned for Hiei to follow. Hiei watched Captain Twan as they walked. 'If anything happened to Kurama, Yomi and this 'Captain Twan' will be the first to die.' Hiei thought.

**KURAMA**

Kurama turned his head when the main door to the dungeon opened. "Macro, how's he doing?" Captain Twan's voice sounded from the top of the stairs. When there was no answer Hiei smirked. He had warned Yomi about what would happen. Captain Twan, Yomi and Hiei came down the stairs to the hall of dungeons.

Captain Twan stopped short when he saw Kurama out of his stall. "How did you get out of there?" He was mad that Kurama could even get out of there. Captain Twan stepped closer to Kurama. Seeing the wild look in Kurama's eyes, Hiei stepped in front of Captain Twan. "Shut up Captain or he'll kill you too." Hiei said motioning to Macro's body.

Kurama looked at Hiei and Hiei stepped forward. He spoke calmly and quietly. "It's alright now, Kurama I'm here to get you out." Hiei held his hands out in front of him. Kurama moved into a defense position. Hiei took another step forward and Kurama gave a warning growl then moved to attack.

Kurama sprang forward when Hiei had shifted his weight. Hiei didn't move to defend himself from Kurama. Kurama knocked him to the floor and sank his teeth into the front of his neck trying to kill him. Captain Twan was going to attack Kurama but Kurama jumped back before he could.

He had his head down, a hand over his mouth and his eyes closed. He stumbled back a couple feet and turned away from them. "Hiei are you alright?" Yomi asked helping Hiei up. When Hiei didn't answer Kurama was debated rather to look back at him or not.

Captain Twan glared at Kurama's back and shouted, "You beast! How could you do this to him?" Kurama was clearly upset so he flinched when he was yelled at. Hiei heard Captain Twan yell at Kurama and reached out to grab his arm. Captain Twan looked back down at Hiei, "Lord Hiei?"

Hiei pulled away from him and he let him go. Steadying himself Hiei slowly walked over to Kurama. Blood was still pouring out of the wound as he walked. "Lord Hiei, you shouldn't walk." Captain Twan called to him. That made Kurama turn around. When he saw Hiei walking to him, he ran to Hiei.

Hiei fell into his arms and laid his head against Kurama's chest. "Hiei?" Kurama whispered and Hiei looked at him. "Oh Hiei, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Kurama said tears coming to his eyes. Hiei's smiled turned to a frown at Kurama's tears. Thinking he was in pain Kurama held his hands out, "Let me heal you." Kurama helped Hiei lay down.

Captain Twan and Yomi stayed silent and out of their way. Yomi knew Hiei would be fine but Captain Twan watched Kurama closely. Kurama let his arms fall to his sides after healing Hiei's wound. After he knew Kurama healed Hiei, Captain Twan turned to Yomi. "What do you plan on doing with Kurama, My Lord? He can't be let go after attacking Lord Hiei like that. Lord Hiei could have been killed."

Yomi cleared his throat once before speaking, "Since it was Kurama that attacked Hiei, it is up to Hiei to decided what happens to him." Yomi knew that Hiei would want his fox released. Captain Twan believes he has more power then what was granted to him, he wanted to argue back. Hiei also knew this and stayed silent for the moment.

Kurama waited to see what Hiei would do. Hiei could punish him for attacking him. Also, because Hiei is a heir to a Makai Lord, Kurama could be killed for attacking him.


	8. Just Getting Started

**Chapter 8:**

Sorry about the long wait. You can yell at me for it, I do not mind. I already have yelled at myself for putting this off when I said I would have it out by the weekend. Now, over a week later, I am finally posting this and it's really short. So, I shall smack myself for it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

**Just Getting Started**

"Let go of him." Hiei growled at Captain Twan. It was your typical day in Makai, except for one thing; Captain Twan was trying to keep Kurama locked up. Last night, Hiei and Kurama stayed at Gandura. Before Hiei woke up Captain Twan had taken Kurama from his room. Now, Hiei was in a mini war trying to get Kurama back.

Kurama didn't want to fight off Captain Twan because he knew that Hiei would jump in and kill him. Yomi was in a meeting and didn't know what was going on. There were also about twelve guards on each side of them. They were there to make sure the fighting only stayed right where it was. Hiei turned away and walked over to one of the guards behind him. "You." He pointed at the guard, "Wait here and keep an eye on both of them. If that Captain hurts my fox, you're rebuilding this Kingdom from scratch." Hiei threatened.

Hiei walked away from everyone and down the hall. Captain Twan let go of Kurama. "Alright, listen here you damn Yoko, you should leave here and go to Ningenkai where you belong. You're interfering with Lord Yomi, Lord Hiei and Lady Mukuro's life. Besides, you're not strong enough to be here with the rest of us."

**MUKURO**

Mukuro was pacing about wait for her heir to come back. Since he didn't show up the night before she figured he would be showing up this morning. Now, as she paced her office after lunch, she decided to get a hold of Yomi. She called a servant into her office and asked them to get her a messenger.

While the servant was gone she prepared a short letter to Yomi. When an imp came into her office and bowed at her feet she held out the letter. "Take this to Gandura. Make sure they give this to Yomi, do you understand?" Mukuro ordered. The imp bowed again. "Yes, Lady Mukuro. Do you wish for me to wait for a reply from Lord Yomi?" He asked. Mukuro had never thought of that.

She took a moment to think about it. "Yes wait for a reply." The imp bowed and left her office. Now, she had a moment of silence she thought about what she had written. She got a bad feeling about what reply she would receive.

**YUSUKE**

After he had taken off out of Koenma's office he had gone to the temple to talk with Kuwabara. Since Genkai passed away last summer, Yukina had been living there. Kuwabara would stay with her on his days off, but he mainly just went to check on her. Days he couldn't make it there he would call her.

As he jogged up the stairs he thought about how he was going to tell Kuwabara, especially with Yukina there. When he reached the top of the stairs he walked to the temple. Kuwabara and Yukina were already sitting on the stairs to the temple. Yukina looked up and smiled at him as he came closer. Kuwabara looked up after he noticed Yukina watching someone. "Urameshi… what happened to you? You look sick." Kuwabara pointed out.

Yukina stood up when Yusuke got to the bottom of the stairs. "Are you injured?" She asked concerned. The look on his face was scaring them. Yusuke shook his head and looked at Kuwabara, "I… I have to talk to you foe a second…. Alone." Kuwabara stood up and followed Yusuke out to the forest.

Yusuke explained to Kuwabara what Hiei did and what was going on with Kurama. Kuwabara listened silently; he didn't know what to say. When Yusuke finished they stood in silence. "I… I just don't know what to do. For once, I feel helpless." Yusuke whispered.

Kuwabara felt as lost as Yusuke. For Hiei to think that he might end up dead! Yeah, he and Hiei always fought but that didn't mean he didn't see Hiei as a teammate. Possibly even a friend, they have been through a lot together, the whole group has. Then Kurama got him kidnapped, or at least that what it sounded like. Kuwabara sighed in frustration.

**KURAMA**

Kurama had taken off after what Captain Twan said to him. He didn't wait for Hiei to come back or for Yomi to get out of his meeting. He just turned to the exit and ran, not even caring where it lead or where he ended up.

'…Leave here…Ningenkai is where you belong…' Kurama shook his head trying to get rid of the voice. It didn't work. With everything that happened with him and Hiei then Mukuro, it was taking its toll. Where he ended up thought surprised him most.

Since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going he ended up at Alaric; the last place he wanted to be right now. Of course, Mukuro had to be walking out front at the same moment he was coming up. "Ah, Kurama, I'm glad you're here." Mukuro greeted. This caught Kurama off guard, "You are?" Mukuro smirked making Kurama nervous. "Where's Hiei? Shouldn't you be with him?" She asked not seeing Hiei in sight.

Kurama back up slightly, "Actually, I was headed back to Ningenkai. It's where a human belongs after all." Mukuro didn't question his anger. "Please stay a bit. I'm sure Hiei doesn't know you're gone. I sent a messenger to Gandura already and am waiting an answer. Join m in the mean time." She said motioning him to follow her.

Kurama followed Mukuro to the main dining hall. A waiter came over to see if they wanted anything. Once she walked off with their order Mukuro started with questioning. Kurama knew it would come eventually, but he wasn't prepared for it now. Hoping he could get through it without crying, he listened to Mukuro and answered her questions as honestly as he could.


	9. Hiei's Fox?

I love laptops. They are so handy when you lost your power. I am still able to write this chapter thanks to a laptop. No, the laptop is not mine; a friend of mine is letting me use it. It's like a trail thing to make sure it's working properly. So, I am able to write this chapter even without power.

Also, I must thank my reviewers. I did not thank you last chapter and I don't think I did in the chapter before that either. So, I'M SORRY AND THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM!

**Chapter 9:**

**Hiei's Fox?**

Hiei didn't really know what happened; only Kurama ran off because he didn't want to see him. Well, at least, that's what Captain Twan told him. Hiei, not one to believe something like that, was going to head to Alaric to find his fox. Hiei paused there, was Kurama his fox? Knowing only Kurama could tell him that, he started wondering where Kurama could be.

Hiei was about to leave he noticed Yomi coming towards him. "Hiei, Mukuro is looking for you." He simply said. "Hn. Does she know where Kurama is?" Hiei asked. Yomi seemed to be a taken back by that. YHomi sounded confused, "Isn't he here? Captain Twan said…" He didn't get to finish what he was saying before Hiei flitted off.

He was going to Mukuro's, maybe she knew where his… the fox was. Hiei couldn't believe that he was calling Kurama _his_. Wanting to hurry Hiei pushed himself faster and faster. When he arrived in Alaric one of the guards told him that Kurama was there. Wondering what Kurama was doing in Alaric without him he headed to the room the guard said they were in.

Hiei didn't knock, just barged into the room. Mukuro looked up when the door flew open. Kurama, on the other hand, jumped; he was edgy from the questions Mukuro was asking. "Oh good, you're back. Return to your duties and I will send Kurama to your quarters later." Mukuro said like everything was fine. Hiei glared at Mukuro then glanced at Kurama. Kurama looked like a liitle kid getting caught doing something wrong.

"Can I talk with Kurama for a moment?" Hiei asked looking back at Mukuro. She knew that she has no right to keep Hiei from just talking with his…lover? Standing, Mukuro left the room and Hiei took her seat across from the fox. Kurama would not look at Hiei, didn't even acknowledge him. Knowing Kurama was probably upset with him Hiei said the first thing that came to his mind:

"I'm sorry, Kurama."

Kurama looked at Hiei with a shocked look. Hiei never apologized for anything. "What for Hiei?" Kurama asked softly, though he believed to know the answer. Hiei looked down at the table, afraid to show Kurama the pain that lingered there. "I have not….been honest with you. You deserve to have the honest truth, no matter who it comes from. I have not done that, so I am sorry to have hurt you by not being honest."

Kurama let a small smile escape; Hiei could be so sweet at times. Kurama's smile faded quickly though as he confessed as well. "I am sorry too Hiei. I have hurt you as well. I should not let my jealousy get in the way of something that you want. Once I am done speaking with Mukuro I am leaving here. I am returning to Ningenkai and will not bother you again. This is the only thing I feel I can do for you, one that will make you happy."

Hiei felt like someone cut open his chest and ripped his heart out. Not use to the feeling he grabbed his chest and gasped for air. Kurama closed his eyes and hoped that Hiei could one day forgive him and remember all the happy things they had shared. "I love you Hiei. Goodbye." Kurama stood and left the room.

Mukuro was down the hall in another room. Kurama stood in the doorway, "I have to call this short. I have wasted enough time here and do not want to be in the way. I hope that you and Hiei will be happy and you both can forgive me. If not, then this is our final goodbye." Kurama didn't wait for an answer just turned and left. Worried about Hiei, Mukuro went back to the other room, only to find it empty.

Hiei ran after Kurama. He saw that Kurama was already leaving the grounds. Kurama said he was leaving after he finished talking with Mukuro. Obviously, he didn't talk to her for very long before leaving. He wanted to yell at him and make Kurama feel the same pain he was. When he caught up with Kurama, he didn't appear to notice him.

Without a second thought Hiei jumped at Kurama. Kurama turned just in time for Hiei to crash against him. They both fell to the ground. Kurama hit the ground with a thud and waited to see what Hiei would do, now that he had caught him. Hiei stayed glued to Kurama, not moving, only breathing in Kurama's sent. The two laid there in silence for a bit, both waiting for the other to make a move.

Hiei moved first, sitting up so he straddled Kurama's legs. Kurama looked up at Hiei and froze. The raw, hurt look in Hiei's eyes made Kurama feel his pain. Kurama, of course, was hurting too, but now that pain seemed to almost double. "Hiei?" Kurama questioned in a small voice. Hiei's body reacted all on its own. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on those of the shocked fox's.

When Hiei pulled back he saws the pain in Kurama's eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this but I have to tell you before you leave. I love you Kurama. I know I hardly ever told you but I really do and I want you to also know that I am not going to mate with Mukuro." Hiei paused giving Kurama a moment to absorb all of that.

More confused than ever Kurama didn't know how to react. Hiei just said that he loved him, Hiei knows that he loves him as well; yet here Hiei sits thinking Kurama is going to walk out on him. Hiei couldn't tell what Kurama was thinking but he sure was thinking hard about something. "Be with me." Kurama said catching Hiei off guard.

"What?" Hiei asked. He didn't think he heard Kurama correctly. Kurama wanted to still be with him? That couldn't be possible! "Be with me. We love each other and I don't want to lose you. I already lost someone important to me a long time ago and I don't think I could live through that again." Kurama said speaking of Kuronue. Hiei pulled Kurama into a sitting position so he could wrap his arms around him. "I love you, my fox." Hiei whispered bearing his head into Kurama's neck. Kurama smiled and hugged his fire demon, "I love you too, my dragon."


	10. Ningenkai is Home

Man, I like this. I wrote a whole other chapter. The story is not writing itself. HAHA! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to those of you who favorite this story. Please enjoy this chapter and review and the next one should be out quickly.

**Chapter 10: **

**Ningenkai is Home**

Hiei and Kurama went back to Alaric to make plans. Kurama had to return to Ningenkai before his mother got too worried about him. Hiei already knew his plan but he knew Kurama might get somewhat upset over it. This has been Hiei's plan for a while. It was also the reason for his death papers.

Looking at Kurama he knew there was another secret he kept from him. Going over to him, Hiei didn't reach for him like he wanted to; not sure if the touch would be accepted. "Kurama, I have to go arrange some business with Mukuro. I shouldn't be gone long but if I am you're always welcome to stay here… or you can go home." Hiei said waiting for Kurama's response.

Kurama knew Hiei was waiting for him to say something. "What… I'll be here when you return." Kurama said smiling at Hiei. He was going to ask about what business Hiei was talking about, but instead he decided to swallow his curiosity. Hiei heard the slip and fought a smile. A fox will be a fox.

When Hiei was out of his room he was able to think clearly. He knew he had to talk with Mukuro immediately, but he also wanted to talk with Kurama. He had to talk with Mukuro first though because only she could… Hiei shook his head and went in search of her.

**YUSUKE AND KUWABARA**

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina all went to Tourin. Yusuke hoped the demons there could help him locate Hiei and Kurama. Yukina insisted on coming because she was worried about them. Also, if they were injured she would be able to heal them. "Lord Yusuke, this is a surprise. You said you weren't coming back for at least a couple more weeks." Kon, the demon Yusuke left in charge, said.

"I know, but a couple of my friends, Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama, disappeared. Know where they are?" Yusuke asked getting straight to the point. Kon seemed confused by this, "There are at Lady Mukuro's . They have been for several days now. Word is Lord Hiei has dropped his duties as heir to be with Lord Kurama." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina were surprised by this.

After a moment Yusuke started chuckling then burst out laughing. "Oh boy, this is better than I thought." Yusuke said when he caught his breath. No one said anything after that. More so, didn't know what to say. Yukina was glad they were alright and Kuwbara was confused.

**KURAMA AND HIEI**

Kurama didn't know what was going on. Hiei barely spoke about what happened when he talked with Mukuro. He did, however, had to treat some of Hiei's wounds. "Hiei…" Kurama said and Hiei knew he wanted answers. "Not now, Kurama, I will tell you once you left here. For now, I must hurry." Hiei said for about the thousandth time.

He was running about his room packing things up. Kurama was worried that Mukuro was kicking him from his duty as her heir. Hiei did not deny this yet he did not agree to it either. This made Kurama worry even more so.

"Since you won't talk, I would like to get some things off my chest. Will you listen to me?" Kurama asked. Hiei paused for only a moment. "Of course I'll listen." Nodding Kurama started talking. "When I said I was talking Mukuro, she was actually asking me questions. We wanted to know some personal things about us; most of them I did not answer."

When Hiei stopped by the walk in closet Kurama waited for his reaction. "Go on, I'm listening." Hiei whispered. Kurama dropped his voice down too. "She asked me one about you… I wasn't sure how to answer her. I believe I know the answer but I want to hear it from you." Kurama paused not sure how to ask Hiei.

Hiei came over and sat on the bed next to Kurama, "What is it? I will give you an honest answer. I'm sick of lying to you, it's hurts you too much." Kurama looked up at Hiei, "What made you… lie to both of us?" Kurama knew the answer would bother him. Hiei didn't love him like he loved Hiei. That's what Kurama believed.

Hiei took a deep breath before speaking. "It was because I… felt like that was the only way Mukuro was truly except me. If I mated with her, even if it wasn't for love…" Hiei broke off knowing that it wasn't his real reason. That was the reason he had been telling himself it was for. Kurama stared knowing it wasn't the real reason either. "I… guess I felt like I wasn't supposed to be with you. Like I was just…" Hiei choked up at the end.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and held him closely, "You know Hiei… I never thought of you like that. I've always felt like you brought more life into my life. You complete my life, make it whole." Hiei closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears. One escaped and solidified into a deep red tear gem. Kurama felt something hit his lap and saw the tear gem. "Hiei…" Kurama whispered and held his dragon closer.

After they sat there for about five minutes just enjoying being in each other's arms Hiei stood up. "I have to finish packing." Kurama watched him slowly finish packing. "What are you packing for Hiei?" He asked hoping to get an answer now. "We have to return to Ningenkai." Hiei said.

Kurama was a taken back; Hiei was going with him to Ningenkai. And from the looks of his bags, he didn't plan on return any time soon. Seeing Hiei was almost done Kurama helped him get his bags to a guard. "These bags are to be delivered to Ningenkai." Hiei told the guard. "Where in Ningenkai, My Lord?" The guard asked. "The same place I told Mukuro I would be going." Hiei said and the guard rushed off with the bags.


	11. Two Weeks Later

This chapter was hard to write. I had to restart it many times before I was happy with it. This is also the LAST CHAPTER to this, so I hoped everyone enjoyed it!

**Chapter 11:**

**Two Weeks Later**

Kurama watched Hiei sleep. Kurama had been trying, unsuccessfully, to get Hiei to tell him what was going on. Hiei said that he was on leave and would check in with Mukuro. Kurama turned on his back and to look at the ceiling and sighed. He was so confused and Hiei wasn't telling him anything. 'What has happened between Hiei and Mukuro? He back injured pretty bad; what did she do to him?' Kurama asked himself.

Hiei was listening to Kurama, he knew that Kurama was frustrated with him he felt worse then he already was. Hiei knew Kurama was deep in thought if he didn't know he was awake yet. Hiei tried to keep his breathing deep and even and not move a lot. Feeling Kurama get up out of bed Hiei tried to stay relaxed and not stiffen up. He guessed he stayed still because Kurama left the room.

Kurama went to the kitchen and sat at the table. It was five o'clock in the morning and he hadn't slept a wink! It wasn't the first night it has happened but he was getting worried again. He was surprised Hiei hadn't noticed. Usually Hiei could tell that he wasn't sleeping properly. What he didn't know was that Hiei knew he was having trouble sleeping. Also, He didn't know that Hiei was watching him.

As Hiei watched Kurama he thought back about the last two weeks they've been there. Kurama barely slept and he hardly talked anymore. He knew it was his fault. He just didn't know how to tell him. Angry with himself he stalked into the kitchen.

Kurama gasped and stood up fast from the table when Hiei came in. He thought Hiei was asleep upstairs in bed. Now, he was standing before him mad! "I know I haven't talked to you about what happened but could you please understand that it's hard to talk about?" Hiei asked not looking at Kurama.

**YUSUKE**

"Come on Keiko, you know I love you." Yusuke said. Keiko smiled and shook her head. "I love you too." They were heading to the temple for their monthly group gets together. It was the one time of month that even Koenma and Botan showed up.

Yusuke had called Kurama's but no one had answered. He assumed they were already heading or at the temple. Being Yusuke though, he told Keiko to go to the temple and that he would meet her there, before going to Kurama's.

When he got there everything seemed fine, the gate to the backyard the chained shut like usual. He went to the front door next and knocked. If they didn't answer he would go to the temple. Hopefully, they would be there. He knocked again and waited.

He tried the door and it was locked. Deciding to hurry to the temple he was off. As he got to the end of the driveway, his cell phone rang. It was Kuwabara. Kurama called, he and Hiei couldn't make it. Knowing they weren't home Yusuke nearly shouted, "Where are they?"

When Kuwabara said they must be at home Yusuke grew concerned. "I'm at their house Kuwabara, they're not here. Where are they?" Nothing scared Yusuke more then thinking something happened to a friend, or in this case, two friends. "Chill out, Urameshi, they could be anywhere. Just come here to the temple, I'm sure they're just fine." Kuwabara said.

Turning in the opposite direction then the temple Yusuke started down the street. "Nah, I'm going to look for them. Call ya later." Yusuke hung up before Kuwabara could answer. Looking back at Kurama's he went back to the front door and pounded on it. "Hey open up, I know you're there." This time Hiei answered, looking pissed, "What do you want?"

Yusuke glared back, "Thought I'd come check on you guys. I haven't heard from you in a while. Everything alright?" Hiei nodded then look back into the house. "Hiei what's…" Hiei just pushed him aside and stepped out front shutting the door firmly behind him. "What's going on Hiei?" Yusuke asked confused by his actions. "You must have heard we weren't going to the temple." Hiei said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I heard but I really only came to check on you two, as I already said." Yusuke said, "And why are you two not coming?" Hiei sighed knowing this question was unavoidable. It was also the reason why he came out front and closed the door. "Kurama's not well." Hiei sighed. That didn't help.

Yusuke blew, "Not well? He's the healthiest person I know. How is he not well?" "Not like that, let me finish speaking before jumping to conclusions." Hiei sighed again. "Just things aren't going well now for him and we need some time to ourselves." Hiei said embarrassed.

Yusuke recognized the defeated tome in his friends' voice. "If there is anything I can do for you or Kurama, let me know. I'm always here to help." Yusuke clamped Hiei on the shoulder then left them alone.

When Hiei walked back inside Kurama was still in the living room where he left him, only he was now on the floor in front of the TV, instead of on the couch. "That was Yusuke, he was worried about us." Hiei said sitting next to his lover. Kurama didn't even acknowledge that Hiei had even spoken. So, Hiei let his mind wonder back to what he told Kurama.

**FLASHBACK**

"I thought you would throw me away." Kurama stopped short in the kitchen doorway. "What?" Hiei looked away. "I thought you would throw me away. Not right away, but in a few years you would get tired of having me around. So, I went to Mukuro; she agreed that if, at any time you left me, we would mate." Kurama was frozen.

He had to shake his head to clear it. "You… thought I would… leave you?" Kurama said flinching at the word 'leave'. Stepping into the kitchen, Kurama wasn't sure what to do. One part of him wanted to cry over the idea of losing Hiei while the other part of him wanted to laugh and tell Hiei to stop joking. Though when he stepped even closer and Hiei looked up at him, with a pained and lost expression, Kurama simply feel into him.

Holding Hiei close to him Kurama whispered, "I love you so much. I would rather die then to live without you." After that, Kurama had kissed Hiei and led him to the living room. There they had cuddled on the couch and talked a little more.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I love you Kurama." Hiei whispered. "I love you too Hiei." Kurama whispered back. "Are you mad at me?" Hiei asked. It was weighting on his mind that Kurama was mad at him for some reason. Kurama sat up and shut off the TV.

"Why would I be mad at you Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked down at his lap. "I don't know. I just have a feeling your mad at me." Hiei kept his head down feeling like he offended Kurama. Kurama smiled, "I'm not mad at you Hiei, I'm mad at myself for making you feel so insecure around me."

Hiei smiled this time, before a wicked gleam came to his eyes. "Since no one is expecting us at the temple today how about a game of fox and dragon?" Kurama wasted no time jumping from the floor and out the front door.

Fox and dragon was like cat and mouse, only this game was a tension and stress reliever. Grinning Hiei knew this is just what they needed. Taking only a minute to lock the front door Hiei gave chase.


End file.
